The Piano Man
by MsEnny
Summary: Él perdió mucho, incluso su motivación para cantar. En un bar de Nueva York, en una solitaria noche, encuentra a un chico y un piano, que le recuerdan por que hace lo que hace, por que ama tanto la música. CrissColfer -AU


**Titulo:** The Piano Man

**Autora**: Yo - MsEnny

**Fandom**: Glee

**Música/Letra**: Piano man (El hombre del piano) – Billy Joel

**Summary:** Él perdió mucho, incluso su motivación para cantar. En un bar de Nueva York, en una solitaria noche, encuentra a un chico y un piano, que le recuerdan por que hace lo que hace, por que ama tanto la música. CrissColfer AU

**N/A 1:** Para mi mala suerte ni Chris ni Darren me pertenecen, si no los haría estrellas de un show que tratara solo y exclusivamente de ellos dos, juntos y felices.

**N/A 2:** Esta historia no parece tal cosa. Es solo ideas y palabras que me volaban por la mente el fin de semana pasado pero que me pidieron compartir. No se fijen mucho en cuanto a la traducción, sé que hay una versión en español pero no me parece tan buena como la original. (opinión personal) Aún así sé que si Darren la canta agún día... no habrá más dolor en el mundo. xDD

**N/A 3:** ¿Ya mencioné que es mi primer CrissColfer? ¿No? Pues eso.

* * *

><p>–No quiero tener esta discusión otra vez. –advirtió, el dedo al aire y el ceño fruncido.<p>

–Entonces no la tengamos. Sólo deja esa absurda idea de un lado, sabes que es lo mejor para ti.

–¡No, ya basta! –exigió el chico de piel clara, apenas matizada por tonos rojizos ganados en el calor del momento, una absurda batalla que se peleaba en un tira y afloja. –Ya no quiero esto, es una pérdida de tiempo. Lo intentamos, dejé que… –un suspiro reprimido contra su pecho –. Quiero alejarme, y quiero que te olvides de todo. Yo haré lo mismo.

El sonido de las maletas tocando el piso y los gritos añadidos a su espalda fueron apenas un eco entre los pasillos, cuando ya no estaba más al alcance de alguien que sabe, nunca lo quiso lo suficiente. Alguien que sabe que manipuló los sueños de un artista novato para obtener más de lo que merece, más de lo que él debió darle nunca.

La opresión en su pecho no pasó tan rápido como pensó que lo haría al sentir el viento frío de una noche cerrada, subiendo sus cosas al mismo auto en el que llegó a Nueva York, todo en silencio. Los coches eran escasos y la gente parecía tener cosas mejores que hacer que acompañar a las solitarias calles. Las luces de la zona donde vivió parpadeaban de vez en cuando, haciendo su marcha aún más triste. Porque ya puesto todo en orden y él resguardado entre los asientos viejos, la necesidad de desahogarse lo golpeó con puño firme.

Los neumáticos giraban en armonía. La música que siempre sonaba en su departamento, trabajo, coche, reproductor… simplemente no estaba. No llenaba el vacío de la incertidumbre y, por alguna razón, no sabía cómo cambiar ese hecho, cuando toda su vida supo que el arte, las melodías y las notas, son lo único que lo hace mantenerse en pie por la vida.

Al llegar a su improvisado destino, decidió que no bajaría sus cosas, no aún, cuando quizá mañana sea el último día que pueda pasar bajo las estrellas brillantes de esa ciudad. Por lo pronto sólo tomó unas sabanas envueltas y una botella de vino que le regalaron en su cumpleaños hace dos semanas. Muy probablemente le ayudaría en algo, aunque el embase sea tan pequeño como para no dejarlo inconsciente por más que lo deseé. Y él nunca fue de esos. Nunca soportó bien el alcohol, pero el momento ameritaba cosas no planeadas, entonces él no era responsable de sus acciones y, a pasos cortos y reflexionados, el castaño alzó su mirada rumbo a un nuevo y pequeño lugar al que podría llamar hogar siempre y cuando su chequera pueda costearla.

Los escalones fueron superados con total agrado, aunque sus zapatos un tanto cansados apenas se arrastraban en el movimiento. Las llaves hacían del sonido metálico un acompañante innecesario, pero de igual forma un aviso de que ya podría descansar por el resto de la hora, siempre oculto en cuatro paredes mal decoradas.

El tintineo de las botellas en sus manos le avisó que quizá el próximo amanecer que tenga no sea el más placentero, pero sabe que acorde a sus sentimientos sería un buen recordatorio de lo ocurrido. Una vida perdida en poco tiempo, ¿no era motivo suficiente para ahogarse en sus penas? Él era un actor, después de todo. Una copa de cristal que brillaba bajo las opacas luces se paseó por sus labios una y otra vez pero, al final, nunca llegaba a su destino. El ardor que requería su garganta al descender el líquido no llegaba y él comenzaba a desesperarse.

Y, a remilgos, supo lo que pasaba.

El gran actor de Broadway, Chris Colfer, no quería estar solo.

El pequeño apartamento que ha conseguido a base de favores y búsqueda anticipada no era tan acogedor como necesitaba, entonces, con la mente hecha un lío, con veintidós años cumplidos y con un carnet que lo acreditaba con la mayoría de edad, decidió levantarse del sofá roído y polvoriento, guardar las botellas de vino que ya no usaría y vaciar la copa intacta del líquido rojizo tristemente desperdiciado.

Quizá sólo necesitaba rodearse de gente, aunque esta ni siquiera supiera de su presencia.

No fue muy consciente del impulso por salir de su encierro. Su auto llegó veloz al destino no planeado. Un bar. Un lugar que él muy difícilmente frecuentaba, porque en realidad nunca tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

Pero claro, eso ya no era un problema.

Entró a pasos sigilosos, como si no quisiera que nadie advirtiera su presencia. La música era alta, las luces centellantes y el espacio muy íntimo. Mucha gente iba de un lado a otro, la mayoría sumidos en su mundo y en la bebida en sus manos. Era difícil no sentirse identificado con algunos que lucían igual de depresivos que él, pero no buscaba eso, no quería ser sólo otro pobre individuo oculto entre las sombras pero... En sí, aún no tenía claro por qué debía estar allí.

En la barra, por suerte, había algunos lugares vacíos.

Sentado en medio del desconocido lugar, Chris observó detenidamente la hilera de botellas en el estante. No se atrevió a embriagarse con vino, ¿porqué otro tipo de licor sería diferente? Él no es de los que pierdan la consciencia de esa forma, de hecho, el vino ha sido lo más fuerte que su cuerpo ha probado. Y con ello en mente, aprovechó la cercanía del rubio al otro lado de la barra y pidió un whiskey cargado. Si noto o no la sonrisa coqueta del hombre, bueno, no era de gran importancia en aquel momento. Acababa de salir de una relación y difícilmente se metería con otro rubio de nuevo.

A los pocos minutos llegó el vaso envuelto en una servilleta con un número telefónico que hizo ademán de guardar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sólo por cortesía, ya que sinceramente no pensaba llamarle. Mientras tanto, el primer trago supo a gloria y a liberación. Chris no distinguía la diferencia entre esas dos palabras pero, al tercer trago, supo que podría agregar algo como calor u olvido.

La noche realmente lo odiaba, por algún motivo el reloj pegado en la pared del lugar avanzaba lento, como si no desease cortar su miseria por ese día, como si realmente no le importara lo mucho que él deseaba comenzar de nuevo en compañía de amanecer. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza inútil, porque esos monólogos en su cabeza sonaban cada vez más absurdos y echarle la culpa a un vaso de alcohol no parecía conciliador en ningún modo. Giró medio cuerpo en su silla, sólo para mirar la fotografía a su espalda. La música, por algún motivo desconocido para él, había mermado hasta ser sólo un murmullo acallado fácilmente por la multitud ya dispersa según avanzaba el tiempo.

Por un rato, Chris dejó que su mente tomara el control y, con la mirada en algún punto lejano, no pudo evitar reflexionar lo ocurrido.

Las relaciones personales nunca fueron su fuerte, no era un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para él, que le gustaba engañarse mintiéndose a sí mismo. Sólo así es que se pudo dar aquel fiasco. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que sus amigos tenían la razón? Aún ahora puede ver a ese chico castaño, pálido y delgado que soñaba infantilmente con llegar a Nueva York y convertirse en la más grande estrella que haya existido, un sueño repetitivo en muchas cabezas de la humanidad. ¿Cómo pudo creer que había nacido con un talento especial, cuando lo cierto es que nunca fue suficiente? Ama cantar, le gusta bailar y puede actuar, claro. Pero eso no quiere decir que es el mejor artista. No significa que el mundo va a ofrecerle su apoyo sólo por tener un sueño. Mucho menos que tendrá la suerte de que se den las oportunidades. Entonces, iluso como sólo él puede ser, decidió juntar dinero y marchar lejos de su casa, su hogar.

Al llegar, todo fue increíble. Complacido con sus logros Chris conoció ocasionalmente a Robert, el chico por el cual decidiría dejar el apartamento que sus padres le consiguieron por los dos meses que pasaría intentando lograr su meta. Enamorarse tan obviamente era un fiasco, pero más lo era que esa persona lo usara en tu contra poco a poco, sin que tú lo notaras por estar ocupado pensando en su felicidad y que darías todo porque él te mirara.

Cierto, Robert fue un buen representante al inicio. Consiguió guiones, consiguió participaciones en televisión y presentaciones en lugares pequeños, pero cuando logró iniciarlo en el mundo de Broadway, bueno, no vio mal que, a cambio, se volvieran una pareja formalmente. No cuando él lo deseaba también.

Recuerda sus pensamientos, todos parecidos a: "Tengo tanta suerte de que me quiera", "Conocerlo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme" o cosas como: "Pronto me pedirá que nos casemos y dudo poder negarme."

Sonriendo irónicamente, Chris volvió su atención a la barra, a su vaso casi vacío.

Fue un tonto. La felicidad que tuvo con Robert sólo fue una fantasía en su cabeza, sólo una mentira más. Los besos eran lindos. Los regalos y las flores también. Pero, que cada vez que se emborrachara se repitiera aquella escena en la que él debía huir o ser violado, bueno, eso iba de lejos a ser lindo. Él nunca pensó que llegado el momento se negaría, pero había algo, había un sentimiento que le impedía mandar todo a la mierda y aceptar lo que él le ofrecía. Y hoy sabe, estuvo en lo correcto. Probablemente se suicidaría de haber sido de otro modo.

Sorbió lo que quedaba del líquido y, carraspeando, pidió un segundo vaso, igual de fuerte que el anterior. Su mente aún estaba sobria y eso no era lo que quería.

El rubio le tocó la mano al darle el vaso, pero aquella nimiedad no lo distrajo de sus problemas. Suspiró cuando la música paró por completo y, más que nunca, el bullicio se cernió a su alrededor.

Robert realmente lo torturó todo ese tiempo. ¿Cómo no lo notó? ¿Cómo pudo creerle ciegamente? Entregarle su carrera, su corazón y su voluntad no fue nada inteligente y, ahora, las consecuencias ibas a costarle caro.

¿Para qué vino a Nueva York? Quizá en su pueblo nunca haya podido mostrar su voz, su música… pero al menos se hubiera ahorrado aquel dolor e impotencia.

Ahora ya no tenía nada. Ni siquiera su talento era suyo.

A veces pensaba que quizá era mejor nunca…

Nunca volver a cantar más.

Las lágrimas traidoras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la estática a su espalda. Reconoció el sonido del micrófono en seguida y su atención fue acaparada por la masiva reacción de las personas en ese sitio. La gente que parecía sumida en sus trances pareció despertar al escuchar una peculiar voz proveniente del improvisado escenario a una esquina del lugar. Como si los árboles cobraran vida, las personas comenzaron a sonreír un poco más.

Chris tomó el vaso de whiskey entre sus pálidas manos y giró completamente su silla, quedando de frente al escenario, como todos.

De pronto el lugar parecía un estadio en vez de un bar un sábado por la noche.

–Uhm, hola a todos. Es un placer tenerlos aquí esta… ¿noche? ¿Mañana? Nunca nos importa eso. –sonrió un chico de piel bronceada y cabello oscuro. Chris se vio cautivado por los perfectos rizos de aquella cabeza. –Sé que muchos esperaban este momento tanto como yo, muchas caras las he visto antes, y sé qué canción es su favorita así que… comencemos el espectáculo, señores.

Percatándose de la presencia del piano Chris sonrió levemente. Él siempre quiso aprender a tocar ese instrumento, más que cualquier otro, cree que ese en especial es el más mágico, el que te pude transportar en una melodía a cualquier parte. Y no se equivocaba. El chico pianista lucía un poco tímido al hablar, pero sólo un poco. El castaño estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que lidiaba con un público y a decir verdad, lo hacía bien. Sin embargo, verlo sentado frente al piano, inhalando profundamente al comenzar a tocar, fue como si un poder superior se cerniera sobre el artista.

Sorbiendo hasta la mitad del vaso, Chris reconoció las primeras notas musicales. Casi sintió el tiempo detenerse.

_**It's nine o'clock on a Saturday**_

_(Son las nueve en punto de un sábado,)_

_**The regular crowd shuffles in**_

_(Llega el público de siempre,)_

_**There's an old man sitting next to me**_

_(Hay un anciano sentado junto a mí,)_

_**Makin' love to his tonic and gin.**_

_(Haciéndole el amor a su Gin & Tonic.)_

_**He says: "Son, can you play me a memory?**_

_(Me dice: Hijo, ¿puedes tocarme una vieja canción?)_

_**I'm not really sure how it goes**_

_(No estoy muy seguro de cómo va,)_

_**But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete**_

_(Pero es triste y dulce, y me la sabía completa,)_

_**When I wore a younger man's clothes."**_

_(Cuando ropa de joven usé)_

Chris abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Esa canción sin duda tenía mucho significado, no sólo para él, quien ya se sentía en un nivel de emotividad alto, si no para la mitad del bar que, sin proponérselo, soltaba lágrimas amargas y alegres en la misma proporción. Aún con todos esos sentimientos en el aire, era difícil desviar su atención del chico del piano, quien lucía completamente sumido en su propio mundo.

Sus ojos azules lo miraban atentamente mientras sus oídos se deleitaban.

Y la otra pregunta era, ¿porqué su corazón corría tan rápido? ¿Le iba a dar un infarto?

Parpadeó y se mordió el labio mientras seguía mirando fijamente la pasión personificada. ¿Quién era ese chico? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo es que canta en un sitio así pudiendo ser la mayor estrella del mundo? Chris estuvo en el medio un tiempo considerable, él sabe reconocer cuando alguien tiene talento y sin duda ese pianista no tenía nada que envidiarle a los mejores. Chris comprobó una vez más que a él le faltaba mucho camino para simplemente ser considerado un oponente en el medio artístico. Se sintió intimidado, pero era imposible no enamorarse de esa presentación.

Un piano, un chico, una canción. Todo lucía muy sano en esa imagen.

Se vio sonriendo aún más por ello.

Los aplausos no se hacían esperar. El mismo Chris se vio olvidando su vaso y golpeando sus manos una y otra vez, como si quisiera que sus aplausos resaltaran entre los demás y ser escuchados por tan solo un momento por aquellas manos sobre el piano.

**Sing us a song, you're the piano man**

_(Cántanos una canción. Eres el pianista.)_

**Sing us a song tonight**

_(Cántanos una canción esta noche)_

**Well, we're all in the mood for a melody**

_(Pues tenemos ganas de una melodía)_

**And you've got us all feelin' all right**

_(Y tú nos haces sentir bien.)_

**Now John at the bar is a friend of mine**

_(Ahora John, el de la barra, es mi amigo)_

**He gets me my drinks for free**

(_Él me da bebidas gratis)_

**And he's quick with a joke and he'll light up your smoke**

_(Es rápido con las bromas y al encender los cigarros)_

**But there's some place that he'd rather be**

_(Pero hay un sitio donde él preferiría estar.)_

Quizá había dos hechos especiales, los que más resaltaban en la presentación, hablando metafóricamente, por supuesto. Lo primero era la forma en que una chica de edad parecida a la suya se acercó al muchacho, dejando a su alcance una armónica de color rojo. Eso llamó su atención, no sabiendo muy bien que haría ella con el instrumento. ¿Unírsele al pianista? Tal vez, pero la idea se desechaba al ver cómo le era dejada al alcance de los labios del pelinegro, que hacía unas pausas instrumentales para poder tocarla también, con absoluta maestría.

Y de nuevo Chris pensaba, si eso no es talento, entonces nunca ha entendido lo que la música significa.

¿Y si ese era su problema?

Pero no. Por fin lo entendía. ¿Podría ser eso? Podría ser que… necesitaba algo inspirador. Sí, eso era. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que debía motivarlo. Como cuando adolescente. ¿Por qué comenzó a cantar? ¿Por qué comenzó a actuar? Sobre todo, ¿cuál fue su sueño para llegar hasta allí?

Claro, su deseo de ser él mismo fue el motor. Su deseo de ser aceptado por algo que él ama, por querer compartir. Sí, compartir su amor por el arte, su pasión por interpretar. Lo único que siempre quiso fue encontrar respeto por algo que él era, que él quería. Y aunque no resultó como esperaba. Tal vez… tal vez la música no necesitaba ser lanzada a la fama tan de repente sólo para brillar. Es decir, Chris podía mirar a ese chico y lo único que veía era templanza y felicidad. No se estaba presentando frente a público de clase élite. No estaba en Broadway ni había reporteros midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. En realidad, es como si ese pequeño espacio fuera todo lo que necesitara, como si con esa gente alcanzara el punto máximo que desean todos los artistas.

Y de nuevo, pensaba en el tiempo que pasa equivocándose.

**He says, "Blaine, I believe this is killing me."**

_(El dice: "Blaine, creo que esto está matándome)_

**As his smile ran away from his face**

_(Mientras la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro)_

**"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star**

_(Pues estoy seguro de que podría ser estrella de cine)_

**If I could get out of this place"**

_(Si pudiera salir de este lugar".) _

El pianista comenzó a tararear, su voz suave y melodiosa.

La sonrisa del chico Colfer se agrandó por la mancha de los recuerdos. Claro, aquellos tiempos jamás se borrarían de él. Aquél sitio, su hogar, para bien o para mal. Los recuerdos de distintos colores eran muy importantes y trascendentes. Recuerda como lo alentaba su familia y algunos a quienes pudo considerar amigos en su momento. Recuerda que era lo mismo que él pensaba. Que salir de allí y llegar a conquistar Nueva York era el pase seguro del estrellato. Y sí, volvió a sonreír, pero la ironía fue suplantada por calidez. ¿Cómo odiar los sueños que alimentaron su vida?

Es cierto que los obstáculos han sido crueles. Es cierto que la probabilidad de que pasen cosas peores es real. Pero, al final, Chris está seguro que se hubiera odiado a sí mismo si no hubiera luchado por ellos, pues de una forma u otra, le gusta poder decir que fue un poco valiente.

**Now Paul is a real estate novelist**

(_Ahora Paul es un novelista_)

**Who never had time for a wife**

_(Quien nunca tuvo tiempo para una esposa)_

**And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy**

_(Y habla con Davy, quién aún está en la marina,)_

**And probably will be for life**

_(Y probablemente siga allí de por vida)_

**And the waitress is practicing politics**

_(Y la mesera está practicando política)_

**As the businessman slowly gets stoned**

_(Mientras el hombre de negocios se emborracha)_

**Yes, they're sharing a drink, they call loneliness**

_(Sí, ellos comparten un trago y lo llaman soledad,)_

**But it's better than drinkin' alone**

_(Pero es mejor que beber a solas.)_

El pianista abrió los ojos. Seguro sabía que las últimas estrofas debían ser las más sentimentales. Es una canción alegre, triste, confusa y clara. Todo al mismo tiempo. Pero Chris no podía pensar en alguien que pudiera cantarla así de expresiva. Sintió un poco de envidia, pero desapareció cuando, sin quererlo, su mirada fija recibió una breve respuesta. Realmente, miradas encontradas no significaban nada, es decir, había tanta gente allí, cada noche, cada semana. Las coincidencias ocurrían, todo el tiempo. Así que se obligó a dejar de pensar y solo disfrutar. Estaba motivado, de nuevo. Y eso era lo que deseó durante toda la noche. Encontrar un rumbo por su propia cuenta. Donde Robert deja de existir y todo es sobre él nuevamente.

Parpadeó cuando vio sonreír al pianista, mientras las nuevas notas acompañaban su voz y la de muchos presentes.

**Sing us a song you're the piano man**

_(Cántanos una canción, eres el hombre del piano)_

**Sing us a song tonight**

_(Cántanos una canción esta noche_)

**Well we're all in the mood for a melody**

_(Pues todos tenemos ganas de una melodía_)

**And you got us all feeling alright**

(_Y tú nos haces sentir bien)_

**It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday**

_(Es un lindo público para un sábado)_

**And the manager gives me a smile**

_(Y el gerente me da una sonrisa)_

'**Cause he knows that it's me, they've been comin' to see**

_(Pues sabe que es a mí a quien han venido a ver)_

**To forget about their life for a while**

(_Para olvidarse de la vida por un momento)_

Se mordió el labio levemente, todo para no reír. Volteó a su alrededor y supo que todos pensaban igual. El chico sabía lo que era, lo que valía. Y también sabía sobre la vida de todos los desconocidos frente a él. Suspiró. ¿Era muy loco tener esa sensación de querer conocerlo? ¿Sería tan alegre? ¿O sólo estaría actuando? Lo duda seriamente. El aura que emana es muy fuerte, pero muy buena. Seguro era un chico espontáneo y divertido. Quizá el único de los presentes que lleva una vida alejada de problemas cegadores.

Estiró su brazo para absorber más alcohol. Esta vez el trasfondo era distinto, sólo el gusto por el calor en su garganta.

El chico de rizos perfectos dejó el banquito a un lado. Inclinado sobre el piano, acercándose al micrófono con intensidad, seguro de que el final era lo más importante en una presentación. Chris lo sabía, el público lo sabía, el pianista lo sabía. La noche debía dar paso al amanecer.

**And the piano, it sounds like a carnival**

_(Y el piano suena como un carnaval)_

**And the microphone smells like a beer**

_(Y el micrófono huele como cerveza)_

**And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar**

_(Y ellos se sientan en la barra y ponen monedas en mi frasco)_

**And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?**

_(Y dicen: "Hombre, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?")_

**Oh, la di di la la la**

**Sing us a song you're the piano man**

_(Cántanos una canción, eres el hombre del piano)_

**Sing us a song tonight**

_(Cántanos una canción esta noche)_

**Well we're all in the mood for a melody**

_(Pues todos tenemos ganas de una melodía)_

**And you got us all feeling alright**

_(Y tú nos haces sentir bien)_

La armónica fue solo un toque perfecto. Chris se vio aplaudiendo frenéticamente, una vez más. La reverencia del pianista y su sonrisa satisfecha fue algo completamente prolija y profesional. Muy acertado y que hizo a los presentes corearlo, como la gran estrella que proyectaba ser en el escenario.

El castaño soltó aire contenido entre cada estrofa, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era… o temprano, daba igual. En su lugar volvió su atención a la barra, donde sorpresivamente se encontró con el rubio muy cerca. Sus brazos recargados en la madera, su rostro fijo hacia él, como en la espera de algo que no lograba captar.

Incómodo sonrió levemente. No buscaba ser mal educado, tampoco quería verse interesado, así que decidió sacar dinero, pagar y marcharse. Debía dormir un poco para comenzar a trazar un plan de vida que lo haga convencerse de que su vida no era un caso perdido.

–Eres muy guapo, amigo.

El castaño se sorprendió bastante. Realmente el coqueteo parecía inofensivo, muy ligero. No consideró si quiera la posibilidad de que el rubio fuera a dirigirle la palabra si quiera. Trató de recomponer su expresión, algo muy fácil para un actor. Ladeó la cabeza levemente, mientras pensaba qué contestarle. De nuevo, pensó que el chico era guapo, pero por esa noche no deseaba nada más que tranquilidad y seguro no la conseguiría con él, quien lo miraba de una forma un tanto inquietante.

–Eh, gracias.

–Nuestro pianista es increíble, ¿verdad? Aún me pregunto cómo es que prefiere estar aquí, que haciendo un disco o participando en Broadway. –la estrategia era obvio, sacar una charla casual, forzándola. Kurt no pudo hacer mucho en ese punto. Tenía que dejar en claro lo mucho que le ayudó esa presentación y la única forma era defendiéndola a capa y espada.

–Sí, pienso que es genial. Su música es muy intensa. Tiene todo para ser una gran estrella.

–Se lo he dicho, pero de alguna forma disfruta esto. Hace canciones todo el tiempo, otras tantas le gusta actuar. Aún así, siento que le falta ser un poco alto, pocas celebridades miden tan poco. Es como un pequeño duende con cualidades.

–No creo que la estatura tenga nada que ver con el talento. –rebatió firmemente.

–Yo opino lo mismo. –dijo una voz a su espalda. La silla a su lado fue corrida y para su sorpresa, un brazo se apoderó de sus hombros con suma confianza. –Al fin alguien entiende lo que intento decir, eso es genial. Oh, hola John. ¿Buenas ganancias esta noche? –el muchacho rubio arrugó la nariz, con gesto apático, algo contrario a lo que mostró al castaño durante la velada. –Espero que nos haya ido bien. Por cierto, ¿quién es tu amigo?

–Oh, de hecho es mi chico. Y se llama… él es… uh… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas, chico?

El de ojos azules suspiró, pensando que su suerte no podía ser más extraña.

–Uno, no soy tu chico. Dos, "John" y yo no somos nada, ni amigos, no lo conozco. Tres, no creo que a ninguno de los dos les importe si me llamo Kevin, Cory o Bob. Sólo soy una persona que necesitaba despejarse un momento y el cual se retirará ahora de este lugar con la esperanza de dejar este extraño momento atrás. ¿Podrías soltar mis hombros? Son parte de mí y los necesito. –bromeó un poco cuando intentó alejarse del chico pelinegro y este tiró aún más de él para evitar su marcha.

–Oh, vamos, no es tan raro. Muchas personas hacen a sus mejores amigos en un bar. Quién sabe, podríamos ser uno de esos casos.

–Seriamente lo dudo.

–Darren, por favor, deja al chico en paz, yo lo vi primero y es muy sucio de tu parte que intentes quedarte con la diversión cuando más la necesito.

–Dios, John. Deja de pensar en las personas como "diversión". ¿Recuerdas lo de Fred, verdad? No me tentaré el corazón para partirte la cara otra vez si sigues con: "me gustas, nos acostamos y luego ya no quiero nada contigo." Eso sí es sucio y si se lo haces a un amigo, se vuelve aún peor.

–No lo conoces. –le hizo ver el chico de la barra.

–No, pero puede que algún día sí lo haga. –dice el pianista, de nuevo sonriendo como el más deslumbrante sol que Chris jamás ha visto. –Y… ¿qué dices chico?

Hubo un silencio.

John rodó los ojos ante los modos de Darren y, sencillamente, decidió dejar el tema. El chico del piano era muy agradable, pero cuando se le metían ideas raras como conocer gente extraña durante el trabajo, sólo porque sí, bueno, no había mucho que hacer. Así que el rubio les echó una última mirada y se dispuso a atender a la clientela al otro extremo de la barra. Era una lástima, porque ese castaño se veía muy bien. Sin embargo, Darren sólo parecía preso de su natural curiosidad, no parecía entender que si se amigaba con alguien, un sábado tan tarde, era porque terminaría consiguiendo como mínimo un número telefónico.

–Digo que… tal vez. Pero tienes que dejar de decirme "chico". No te ves mayor que yo, seguro ni pasas de los veintidós.

–Bueno, de hecho tengo veinticinco.

–Curioso. Un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. –bromeó de nueva cuenta el castaño, relajándose un poco. Aquél pianista, tal como imaginó, poseía un carisma magnético. Su actitud tan alegre y viva le producía sonrisas instantáneas, que hacían de su pecho un lugar menos oscuro. –Como sea, en realidad, nunca le dije a John o a nadie de aquí como me llamo. Así, que tendrás el privilegio de saber que soy Chris.

–Ahora sí creo en ti. Definitivamente no tienes cara de Bob… y Cory suena muy extraño.

–Es el nombre de un amigo mío. –le hizo saber para presionarlo un poco. Lo sorprendente era que él, en algún momento, también cuestionó a su amigo sobre el nombre del gigante Monteith.

–Sí, bueno, aún sigue pareciéndome raro, pero lo dejaré pasar. Y, ya que sabes mi edad… ¿puedo saber la tuya? No me malentiendas, podré tener veinticinco, pero aún soy joven como para ir a prisión por corrupción de menores. Diría que eres mayor por el simple hecho de estar en un bar, pero nuestra vigilancia no es muy buena y a Marcos cualquier chiquillo podría engañarlo con una falsa identificación. ¿Es tu caso?

Chris sonrió ladinamente, pensando en decirle que sí, era menor y que por ello debía marcharse de allí. Era una buena forma para escapar de esa inusual situación pero, claro, él no es tan listo como para eso.

–No, tengo veintiuno. Es juventud, pero no demasiada. –sonrió tocando la madera de la barra frente a él con los dedos. No le incomodaba la cercanía, pero era inevitable pensar en lo desconcertante que era que un extraño se interesara en él sólo porque sí. La confianza no era fácil de entregar. Chris tiene problemas con eso, así que ese tal Darren debe esforzarse si quiere retenerlo si quiera unos minutos más. –Supongo que puedes estar tranquilo. Aunque de todas formas, como ya dije, tengo que marcharme. Es tarde y mañana será un día… difícil.

Deslizándose ágilmente, Chris logró obtener su libertad, aunque al segundo de aquello, la ausencia de aquél cálido brazo hizo mella en su piel. Ni el más grueso abrigo se comparaba con el calor que irradiaba aquél chico. Y el frío que sintió, era mejor otorgárselo a la madrugada.

–Uh, supongo que sí, debes irte.

El chico de cabellera oscura hizo un gesto similar a un osito de peluche, de verdad, Chris sabía que aquello no era normal, un chico de veinticinco años no puede ser así de adorable. No había sentido en esa conversación.

–Así es. Un placer conocerte y, por cierto, felicidades. Tu música es increíble, de verdad. Ojalá tenga la oportunidad de escucharte otro día.

–Sí, ojalá. –sonrió de nueva cuenta. Su rostro recargado en su mano. –No tengo un horario específico aquí, así que me gustaría que el tiempo nos juntara de nuevo. Sería divertido conocer al único chico que ha podido apreciar el significado escondido tras la música. Muy pocos logran verlo, a menos que seas músico y yo no lo sepa. ¿Es eso?

Chris sonrió, levemente sonrojado.

–Hagamos una cosa. Si nos volvemos a encontrar, tú y yo cantaremos algo. Podrás juzgarme y yo podré escucharte tocar. Es algo justo y hacemos de nosotros algo interesante para el otro. ¿Qué dices?

–Que tenemos un trato, Chris. –contesto con esa sonrisa de comercial que le erizaba el ánimo al castaño.

Chris echó una última mirada antes de caminar lejos, rumbo a la salida. ¿Siendo sinceros? Duda volverlo a ver algún día. Sin embargo, sabe que el nombre de Darren rondará por su cabeza el tiempo suficiente para volverlo un torpe. Quizá no haya sido buena idea intentar flirtear cuando acaba de pasar tanto caos en su vida… ¿pero para qué negarlo? No hay arrepentimientos.

El chico del piano le ha dado nuevos motivos. Motivos importantes.

* * *

><p>Yay, lo dicho, ni yo me entiendo con mis historias pero si hay algo que adoro es poner a estos dos juntos a como de lugar. Ya sé que tengo otras historias pendientes, una de Klaine por cierto, pero probablemente esta semana suba el capitulo que sigue, ya casi listo. Sé que muchos como yo estamos sobreviviendo a base de fics con este hiatus eterno.<p>

Abril... demasiado lejano.

**~MsEnny.**


End file.
